


Brownies

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Clint Barton One Shots [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Middle of the night baking





	

Y/N had earbuds in listening to her country mix when her phone buzzed, marking the end of her 45-minute wait. She turned off the timer, walked over to the oven while putting on the mitts, turned the oven off and opened the door. Hot air hit her face and the smell of chocolate assaulted her nose. She carefully took out the dish and set it on top of the stove, closing the door with her legs. She took off the mitts, grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and sprinkled them on top of the warm brownies, and popping a few in her mouth, still swaying her her hips to the Luke Bryan song that was playing.

Y/N was too busy washing her dishes and listening to the song to realize someone was standing in the doorway watching her every move. She continued to sway her hips, rinsing the bowl she washed and setting it in the drying rack. Shaking her hands then wiping them on the oversized flannel she wore, she grabbed a spatula and spread the now melted chocolate on the brownies. She started to lick the chocolate off the utensil, turning around and jumped when she saw someone in the doorway.

She glared at the man, who was only in sweatpants and continued to lick the spoon. He walked over to her, saying something, but his words were muffled by the music.

_Can't hear you._ She signed, smirking as she learned sign language from the man when they started dating.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the cord, gently yanking one of the earbuds out of her ear.

"Clint!" Y/N pouted, putting the spatula back in her mouth.

"Y/N, why are you making brownies at two in the morning in one of my flannels?" Clint asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, technically, I was making them at one, as they just got done. I couldn't let them just burn," Y/N said smugly. "And I like your flannels". She wiggled her way out his grasp and put her earbuds back in. She saw Clint say something and just shook her head.

_Sorry. Chase Rice is louder than you._ She signed, then added: _And hotter._ She smiled and bit her lower lip.

Clint shook his head and smiled.

_I regret teaching you sign._ He took a step towards Y/N and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. With his hand still having a hold, his other fished out her phone from the chest pocket of the shirt and unplugged the cord.

"Now, you can't ignore me," he whispered in her ear, putting the device in his pants pocket. Y/N let out a sigh, and removed the earbuds, dropping them to the floor. Her hands went to his chest and looked up at him.

"Why are you up?" questioned Clint, his eyes full of concern.

Y/N rested her head on his chest biting her lip. She felt Clint grab her upper arms and pushed her away to look at her fully.

"Nightmares again," he stated, rubbing her arms.

Y/N looked at him, his blue eyes roaming over her face. "You need to be able to fall asleep to have nightmares," she said quietly, pulling away from him and walked towards the counter. "Clint, it's rather I don't want to close my eyes, or I can't."

Clint walked up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck. "Y/N, you really should talk to the doctor about this. You need sleep to be healthy," he murmured.

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, closing her eyes, relishing in his warmth and touch. "She'll think I'm crazy and lock me up," she sighed, reaching up to put her hand on his.

Clint chuckled and she felt it. "No one gets locked up because they have nightmares," he mused, his hands sliding down to her hips. "Worse thing, they might send you in for a sleep study." He planted another kiss on her neck, his thumbs rubbing circles on her hips.

"So, I'll be a science experiment? No thanks. If I wanted that, I'll ask Stark and Bruce," she groaned, hating the thought of going to the doctor. She felt Clint's hands go under the flannel, resting on the bare skin of her waist.

"Y/N, you won't be an experiment," he smiled against her neck. "Maybe you just need some coaxing to fall asleep and some happy thoughts."

Y/N turned around to face her boyfriend, a smile tugging at her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Coaxing? What did you have in mind?"

Clint just beamed down at Y/N, sliding his hands down to her hips, lifting her up. Knowing what he was doing, Y/N wound her legs around his waist, and he carried her back to the bedroom.

"You know, you have some chocolate on your face," Clint said as he set her down on the bed, leaning over her, kissing her lips gently.

Y/N giggled and pushed him away. "Is this your idea of coaxing?" she quipped.

"No. Did that already when I got you in here," he grinned and kissed her nose.

"This." He kissed her chin.

"Is." Kissed her right temple.

"Making." Kissed her forehead.

"Happy." Kissed her left temple.

"Thoughts." He kissed her lips, as she pulled him closer.


End file.
